The Rabbit New Groove
PierrickCanalFamille movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast * Kuzco (Human) - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland 1951) * Theme Song Guy - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) * 1st Guard - Max (Cats Dont Dance) * Old Man - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Man for Bride Choosing - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Brides as Themeselves * Pacha - George Darling (Peter Pan 1953) * 2nd Guard - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Yzma - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Kronk - Mushu (Mulan and Mulan 2) * Peasant near Yzma - Father Sexton (Robin Hood) * Announcer for Pacha - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Kuzco (Llama) - Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Angel Kronk - Tod (The Fox and The Hound 2) * Devil Kronk - Honest John (Pinocchio) * Chicha - Mary Darling (Peter Pan 1953) * Chaca - Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) * Tipo - Baby Blu (Rio) * Bucky the Squirrel - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland 1951) * Jaguars - Dogs (The Tale of Tom Kitten & Jemina Puddle Duck) * Crocodiles - Crocodile Logs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Bees - Bee (Winnie The Pooh) * Bird Bingo - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) * Waitress - Big Mama (The Fox and The Hounds) * Man giving thumbs up - Gus (Cinderella) * Chef - Pete (A Goofy Movie) * Birthday singers - The Clowns (Dumbo) * Llamas - Themeselves * 2 Men at Checkboard - Prince Mickey and Mickey Mouse (The Prince and The Pauper) * Woman with Pinata - The Blue Fariy (Pinocchio) * Children with Pinata - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Einsteins) * Guards - Rameses's army (The Prince of Egypt) * Guard in Warthog Form - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) * Guard in Lizard Form - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons) * Guard in Octopus Form - Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Guard in Cow Form - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Kuzco (Bird) - Iago (Aladdin) * Kuzco (Whale) - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) * Yzma (Kitten) - Young Nala (The Lion King) * 3rd Guard - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) * Bouncing Owner - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) Scene Index * The Rabbit New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Rabbit New Groove part 2 - George Darling's Arrival/The Rabbit Advisor * The Rabbit New Groove part 3 - Rabbitopia * The Rabbit New Groove part 4 - Mother Gothel's Revenge * The Rabbit New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Rabbit New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Rabbit New Groove part 7 - George Darling Returns Home * The Rabbit New Groove part 8 - Demon Courage! * The Rabbit New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/George Darling to the Rescue * The Rabbit New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Rabbit New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Rabbit New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Rabbit New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Rabbit New Groove part 14 - A Courage Alone/Friends, Finally * The Rabbit New Groove part 15 - Playtime at George Darling's House * The Rabbit New Groove part 16 - The Chase * The Rabbit New Groove part 17 - Mother Gothel Confronts Rabbit/Courage * The Rabbit New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Rabbit New Groove part 19 - Mother Gothel's Lion Cub Form * The Rabbit New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Rabbit New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") * The Rabbit New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille